Luna Nocturna
Luna Nocturna is the Guild Ace of Chimera Sept, and also voted by most to be their prettiest member. Being so strong and beautiful, she is known by most of her male enemies to be a perfect match, but she often shrugs them off and quickly destroys them. Appearance Luna is a young woman who has long, light, wavy blonde hair reaching down to her thighs, and slate gray eyes, which are known to shine brilliantly when in battle. She has a slender figure and large breasts which creates the perfect curvy frame. Her normal outfit consists of a sleeveless indigo tube top with a sweetheart neckline, which were level with indigo silk loose sleeves which had covered from just below her shoulder to her wrist. On her legs she wears a black skirt, indigo leggings and black boots, which reach up to her knee. Occasionally she wears an indigo silk scarf to cover her mouth and nose. Personality Luna appears at first to be quite quiet but later on she appears to quite kind and very friendly. She critizes bad behaviour on sight and is also shown to bring up points of her opponent that she doesn't like. Most enemmies try to avoid having to fight her when optional due to her emmense determination and lust for battle. She appears to act differently infront of different people in some cases, as she feels she has to be slightly more orderly in the presence of a formidable opponent or a guild master, and som certain S-Class mages. Those S-Class mages refer to her Resolve being her burning passion and determmination which she uses to prevail against most enemies, including those who oppose her cause. Luna believes that her guildmates are not only friends and family, but rivals as well seeking fame and fortune, yet she treats them warmly. History Luna has been with Noire for a very long time. Noire, Chimera Sept's Guild Master had taken Luna in when she was three, as she had been abandoned in a burning village, in which was caused by the dark guild Tartaros. After being taken in he had honed her skills in the chamber's of a hidden room known as Mist Palace, in which she learned the skills of the mist and wind, to be capabler to put out flames, so no one should ever go through the pain she did. She has made a sub-guild while being the guild ace, which resides in Mist Palace containing only three members including herself, but this guild has yet to been named in the story. it is apparently an all female guild which may have the power to destroy some of the strongest dark guilds in Earthland singlehandedly. The members are yet to be known. Magic Arcadia Cantico: This magic grants the user capabilities of using Sky-Related magic, as it the mother magic of all Sky-Related Magic. This magic allows the user to manipulate the wind for mostly attacks, being the onlly sky-magic which does so. Unlike other Sky-Related Magic, Arcadia Cantico has few status/healing spells, as there was a misconception in the forms when being passed down through ancient texts. There are multiple forms and sub-forms of this magic. The spells are as follows: Twelve Spells of the Fallen Stars: These twelve spells are all energy involved spells in which use light and sky manipulation to destroy and defeat enemies in a synch. The least seven spells of this category are noted as forbidden by the Noire. He has permitted her to use them against the dark guild of Tartaros when they attacked the Chimera Palace. #'Stella Ocillo': Otherwise known as Star Smash is an exploding orb of golden energy which is formed in the user's hand. Due to Luna being capable to wield this energy she can decide what explodes once this orb has expanded and been released from her hand. This spell shows the capabilities of destroying a group of enemies in a single shot. #'Stella Superfundo': Also known as Star Volley is a spell which utilizes golden rays to hit an enemy multiple times, targeting their pain like Maguilty Rays. This attack has been shown to knock the regular wizards of Tartaros off their feet also causing moderate damage. The full potential of this attack is more like Rufus' A Night of Falling Stars, in which it can target a multitude of enemies and injure them slightly. #'Stella Nebula': Also known as Star Nebula is a spell which causes golden energy to swirl around the opponent then binding them and creating explosions around the enemy. This has shown extreme capabilities as it can destroy the sturdiest of armor's as shown when Luna destroyed the Adamantine Armor of Nore of the Tartaros guild. #'Stella Octavius Querit': Otherwise known as Star Crash is a Arcadia Cantico Spell which works like Crash. This destroys anything in the user's path. It's full potential is capable of destroying buildings and turning them into ash. #'Stella Undo': Otherwise known as Star Wave is a spell in which unleashes a hurricane of golden energy at the opponent(s) and this attack can also suck any obstacle up and use it to hit the enemy and knock them unconscious, quite easily. #'Stella Segmentum': Also known as Star Shred is a spell which uses golden energy blades to shred through near anything that gets in the caster's way. The full potential is unknown as it was not used in the battle against Tartaros although Luna threatened them with it. #'Stella Acantus': Also known as Star Blast is a spell which unleashes an eruption pillar of golden light below the opponent. This is capable of destroying any obstacle quickly but has not been shown of being used to hit opponents. #'Stella Nova': Otherwise known as Star Nova is a spell which gathers energy around an opponent then explodes it completely depleting their magic energy and also injuring them moderately. This spell has also been shown to destroy towns is single castings. #'Stella Contritio': Also known as Star Destruction is a spell which envelops your opponent in energy and then explodes causing moderate injury. This spell was threatened to be used by Luna when fighting the Guild Ace of the Tartaros guild but the master forbade it, as he said that when it is mixed with her anger she is capable of killing. #'Bothynus': In english translation this means Shooting Star, but is also a name for one of Seven's goddesses. The goddess of the Sky. This attack involves launching comets of energy at the opponent then with each impact exploding and stunning the enemy with the golden powder. #'Floruisti Stellae': In English this means Blossoming Stars and is a very powerful attack. This attack summons golden stars underfoot which then solidify into break-proof crystals capable of grinding mountains into ash and dust. #'Universi Finis': This means Universe End, which holds the same capabilities of Urano Metoria. This attack can finish an enemy who has been untouched in a single shot. Finishing off the Guild Ace of Tartaros quite easily. Decem Magia Circulorum Coelestis Caelum: Decem Magia Circulorum Coelestis Caelum or Ten Magic Circles of the Heavenly Skies are a division of spells which control all aspects of storm which means that it uses wind, lightning and water and also sound in most of the spells. There are as the name states, there are ten spells as follows: #'Note:' A spell which unleashes a burst of Sound Magic hurting your opponent and sending them flying back. This is capable of breaking iron, which can come in handy when dealing with obstacles. #'Chord: '''A spell in which uses '''Nekōsoku Tube '''like ropes which then are capable of binding one arm and one leg of the opponent, leaving them incapable of performing their magical abilities, then smashing them into the walls, ground or obstacles to both finish off your opponent and get through obstacles. #'Legato: A spell in which sets a rune square around your enemy (or enemies), varying in size. What the happens after being set in the trap a wave of water of gargantuan size flows from underneath them then causing them to hit each side of the rune square and then impact onto the ground after the wave has appeared to disolve, then crashing down upon them while they are completely confused. #'Aria: '''A spell which summons a lightning sphere around your opponent and then causes them to erupt in a flare of lightning. Not much is known about this spell because it had done no damage to the Guild Ace of Tartaros, as she appeared to move out of the way using her shadow magic. #'Rondo: 'A spell which creates a series of tornadoes directed at the target and once has made contact they envelop the target and send them flying. Rufus Lohr came up with his spell Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulant Fang due to this spell. #'Serenade: A spell which swarms the target in water and holds them in a sphere of water, then controling this sphere to be boiling hot, ice cold or otherwise move it around smashing the target into things. The full capabilities of this spell are unknown although being said to be deadly. #'Hymn: '''A spell which explodes light onto the target. This is known as the holy spell of these ten spells and is nearly like the spell Six-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred song in the way it layers light onto the opponent like a gaiant pillar. #'Harmony: This spell Is known to be capable of ironically destroying towns. This spell rains a black tornado from the users hands and picks up anything in the way and is shown the capabilities of being able to suck in the opponents who barely move an inch in battle. #'Choir: '''This spell strikes the target at once with an eruption of air from below and then strikes him with water, then lightning then uses wind to slam them into the ground. The full potential of this attack is unknown, and is known to use a lot of the user's power. #'Symphony: T'he caster hits the target with the palm of their hand unleashing a wave of shattering sound into their body. This sound acts like thunder and allows lightning and water to attack directly after that, from storm clouds made by the user (due to Weather Manipulation). This attack after the lightning and water have stopped uses the black tornado from Harmony to suck up the target and send them flying, then finishing by using Chord and slaming them multiple times into different places. Forbidden Spells of the Shrine Maiden: The Forbidden Spells of the Shrine Maiden spells all involve the use of illusions to make it appear as if a gargantuan saint of some kind or of any gender is trying to help. Most of these spells are used for healing those near death or for shielding or disabiling attacks which can cause death. The attacking spells of these are forbidden, as they go against what the purpose of the spells are for. These spells have been noted by Noire to be last resorts as they can deplete a lot of the energy of the user, although Noire encourages the use of them as they increase magic capacity, and make her a slight bit stronger with each use. Some of the Spells mentioned or used are: '''Shrine Maiden's Achelois (pronounced A-shell-wah): '''This spell creates the illusion of a woman saint over the group of people that Luna may be hugging and shields them from any attack. This spell bends the path of the spell and causes it to miss, no matter what the spell is. Luna usually hugs the people because it only blocks them as well, if she is hugging them. This is stated by her on multiple occasions, especially whenever used.'Shrine ''' '''Maiden's Aegle (pronounced Ay-gle): This spell creates the illusion of a winged-woman over the people that Luna is holding hands with. This then seands a health wave through the chain of people restoring everyone's health, including Luna's own. She uses this one mainly in the spells used in this category, and is most known. Shrine Maiden's Panacea (pronounced Pah-nah-sea): '''This spell is used to heal only Luna. This another winged woman appears behind Luna and with her hands as if she is praying blesses health onto her and allows Luna to be replenished in both health and magic energy. Spells of the Shrine Maiden: Being of the heavens for our main magic, Luna can use some Goddess' to help her in attacking and also boosting her own stats. Some of these spells are: '''Shrine Maiden's Luna: This spell makes the illusion of a woman over Luna which unleashes multiple rays of blue light causing multiple different explosions everywhere. This spell is capable of exploding buildings and also destroying a complete area. The full capabilities are unknown as she only threatens the use. Shrine Maiden's Cardea (pronounced Card-ia): '''This spell makes the illusion of a saint over Luna which causes an eruption of all the land eround Luna. This is a signature move and is used mainly for attacking enemies for Luna. Most who have witnessed this attack speak of the bewilderment and confusion that effect the enemies then the breathtaking beauty of the eruption which happened next. '''Shrine Maiden's Iris: '''This spell is the only Shrine Maiden Spell generated from the Caster's body and not the illusion. This sends forth a light which in a cricle, swipes a cross forming an uncrossible border, than exploding with flares of light in the middle. This is capable of knocking out multiple opponents or severely-moderately damaging the stronger single enemy. * Infinite Skies Spells: These spells all consist in summoning forth some sort of energy, shaped like teardrops with a pair of small wings near the top and also a pair of small wings near the bottom. These are referred to as Heavenessence, which is capable of multiple different things (eg. Forming a solid ethereal barricade of energy in front of the caster or being used for attacking purposes by moving/flying at very high speeds, etc.), but also the use of white enrgy and also holy energy which spreads across the air like wings. The following spells are what they are used for: ** '''Sky Shield: This spell summons forth white spheres of energy, again shaped like teardrops with a pair of small wings near the tip at the top and also near the bottom which form a uniform ethereal wall, dissintegrating the opposing spells on contact. This spell has also been shown to work in a range of sizes as it can also work in singles. This shield has shown to protect ffrom meelee attacks as well as ranged as well, although not always neccisary for creation. Sky Burst: '''This spell causes Heavensessence to float into the air or across in a range over the battlefield, then exploding in bursts of shining light creating craters if exploded near/on ground and is also capable of engulfing spells in it. The full potential of this attack is swarming your enemy in the explosions to cause a ring of eruption, then a pillar of light striking the opponent down. '''Sky Comet: '''This spell uses Heavensessence to fly at extreme speeds at the opponent, the tip flying at them first. The wings since moving at such high speeds are capable of slicing through rock or explode the ground after using it's own energy to drill through it. This can rain a chain attack on the opponent by unleashing multiple ones at once, then being able to destroy their armor or cause moderate damage. '''Heaven's Drill: Nirvana: '''This spell is much like the ancient spell Nirvana. This spell uses bigger Heavensessence to drill into the ground releasing a giant eruption of light. This spell has shown capabilities of ranging in attack damage. '''Sky Slicers: Excalibur: '''This spell uses heaven's essence to slice the air quickly, but also cut through obstacles like butter. This spell has shown the capabilities of being able to make dents in the shield of Adamantine armor, but also disintegrate walls due to the ethereal properties, like acid. '''Blessing Feathers: '''This spell summons Heavensessence above an ill person allowing you then to heal them as they spin over them, then shrinking and sinking into their aura over their heart. This spell is mainly used just for healing allies while they are sick, or while being poisoned. The capabilities have also been shown to heal motion sickness, without building up a resistance. '''Heaven's Torrent: Wisps: '''This generates wing like energy wisps which surround the area then healing a group of people, or a single person, selected by the caster. These wisp swirl whoever chosen and shines a brilliant light on them, this light then healing them. '''Corona: '''This spell generates a grouth in the magma particles in the magma below the earth, then expanding to the point of explosion, then erupting a ring of fire around the area selected by the caster. This spell has been shown also to be used as a ray movement, then exploding a certain area into a fire wall. This is allowed as it rushes more hot air onto the particles causing their expansion, at higher speeds. '''Cobalt: This spell freezes the water vapour in the air causing it to form ice into multiple different forms. This has been shown the capabilities to form gigantic ramparts around the area to geysers of ice forming a ring around the area, then unleashing arrows of ice spikes into the center. '''Empyrean: '''This spell can heal ancient towns, to what they once were. This is shown to summon spirits of the dead back from where they died allowing you to have conversations with them about what they have done or knowledge that is needed at the moment, if they have it. '''Swoop: '''This spell uses solidified white energy to knock targets off their feet immediately causing for an upperhand, allowing the user to charge an attack quite quickly. This attack has shown to have little other potential, hand has barely ever been used. Black Claws are a rare type of ancient magic which involves using black energy to form gauntlets, or claws on the caster's arms. This magic is the counterppart of White Claws and could be either a caster or holder type magic. Most of these spells involve using darkness as it's main means of attack and also at the opponent with different abilities, different spell and different user. The spells that Luna can use are: